


No More Running (Trust Your Instinct)

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-26
Updated: 1999-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Take a peek into Ray's head throughout the episode MOtB. MAJOR SPOILERS!





	No More Running (Trust Your Instinct)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

No More Running

This is the first time I'm writing a full, pure dueSouth story, so please be kind. *g* Anyway, this is a missing scene for the episodes 'Mountie on the Bounty Parts 1 and 2', so MAJOR SPOILERS for it! Don't say I didn't warn you! And for those of you who don't really like RayK, consider yourself warned as this whole story is written from his POV.

And finally, I want to thank the wonderful Sama for beta reading it for me and letting me quote her. THANKS Sama!

Disclaimers: Characters and situation aren't mine. Ain't no making any money here and most importantly, DON'T SUE!

****

Oct 98

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**No More Running.  
(Trust Your Instincts)  
** By Eugenie Chua

 

I warned you, I told you I was going to punch you in the face if you didn't stop arguing with me, and you just had to make me do it. Damn it! I still couldn't believe I actually did it. I wanted to apologize, to say that I'm sorry, which I really was, but I just have no idea how to say it and I was too shocked to actually make myself speak. Then you walked away, without another word, and all I could think of was that I actually punched you.

I got back to the precinct and stopped by Francesca's desk. She was busy over the phone talking about some pizza boy and didn't notice me. I guess I wanted her asks me what was wrong so that I could tell her everything and she would yell at me for doing something so stupid. Maybe that's what I want, for her to scream at me, so I'll feel less guilty about it. But she was too preoccupied to notice. Then Welsh called me into his office and handed me that transfer offer.

__

Great, I thought, _I can get my life back and start over again._ That seemed to be what I did best. My marriage failed and I jumped at the chance of this undercover operation to have a fresh start. Now that this partnership is failing, I'm jumping at the chance to start over again. But before that, there was this little issue between us that I had to settle.

You sure pack one hell of a punch! When I thought we were finally even and could each go on our own merry way, that guy just _had_ to die on my car muttering about treasure chests! 

"One more case," I said. Yeah, as if I knew better.

Man! I _hate_ stiffs! And to think he had a map _carved_ onto his chest, that is like totally revolting! You seemed surprised I came to the conclusion that he was a pirate, and you just had to argue that he was an accountant. He had an eye patch, a hook and a map carved to his chest for god's sake! Of course he's a pirate! How could anyone _ever_ think otherwise?!

The moment you talked me into going on board the _Henry Alan_ or whatever the name of the ship was, I knew I was gonna regret it. But did I listen to my instinct? Noo...I just had to go on a boat ride with you. And damn you for managing to talk me into it the first place! You knew exactly which button to push.

I can't believe I got out of that room alive! That guy caught me red handed and just let me out! But I wasn't so lucky when I checked the communications room. When I saw the both of them in there, it was too late.

I woke up cuffed to a pipe with water surrounding me. _They musta watched Titanic one too many times,_ I couldn't help but think, since my situation wasn't that different form the movie. Only this was real life and no beautiful lady was gonna come rescuing me. A Mountie came instead.

I nearly had a panic attack when the water level rose and you still couldn't get the stupid cuffs off. _Well,_ I thought, _this ain't gonna end like the movie, I'm gonna drown!_ Suddenly an idea came to me, _why not just shoot the stupid cuffs?!_

Damn, why wouldn't the phone work when I want it to? "Electronics and water don't go," you said. As if I don't know that. I was just trying to save our butts, what did you think I was doing? Experimenting to see if my cell phone would work after soaking it under water?? I was actually surprised that it did work. I only hope that Frannie got our message.

I was totally terrified when you said we have to swim 150 meters _underwater_ to get to an exit. Weren't you listening when I told you I couldn't swim? And now I had to tell you again. You actually seemed surprised when I said I couldn't swim. Did you think I was joking the last time I said it? Sure, we were under fire, but I sure wasn't joking about it.

Bloom, close and kick. Easy for you to say. You're such a great swimming instructor! And where the hell did you learn that 'buddy breathing' thing? For a moment there, I was afraid that you weren't telling me something. 

Fire extinguisher? Fraser, where did you learn all these tricks? 

I was starting to panic again when we were back in the water. How could you be so calm? Well, I guess the fact that you could swim was the deciding factor. "Bloom, close and kick 'em' in the head." You keep on repeating. Easier said than done, I tell you!

We did pretty well on board that ship considering the fact I said we had a communication problem between us. The thought about the transfer came back to my mind the first time when we were in that mini-submarine. Am I accepting the transfer so that I can start over? _Oh admit it, Kowalski. You're just running away from your problems. First Stella, now Fraser. For once, could you just stay and solve them?_ I asked myself. I nearly made up my mind when you started arguing with me about the logic of my instinct. There is no logic to it Fraser, that's why they call it instinct.

I was really glad that I finally was able to convince you to trust me. Maybe all these problems between us could be solved after all. But will _you_ take the transfer? That was still an unknown factor to me.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the boat. How could this beautiful sail boat beat that hunk of metal we just escaped from? But I was proven wrong. Like pirates we boarded her and took down her crew of criminals. And for the first time, I actually saw someone throw a gun instead of shooting one. Why do you have to be so...so _lawful_?! Not to mention it was also the first time I saw you actually shooting a gun. Is there anything you're not good at Fraser? I doubt so. Well, maybe there's this _little_ problem with trusting your instinct...and your partner's.

The question about the transfer was back in my mind again as soon as everything was over. _Okay_ , I thought, _I'll stay and work everything out between us if Fraser's staying. But if he's not, then there's no reason for me to stay. If he's in Canada and I'm in Chicago, might as well get my life back then._ My mind made up, I was determined to let you answer the question before I did, 'cause my decision'd be based on yours. 

I'm tellin ya, the few seconds between my question and your answer was the longest in my life! And I was _really_ glad you decided to stay. That means we can work things out. As a matter of fact, after all that action, I don't think our relationship is as bad as we think. But there's still this little matter of you trusting my instinct...

THE END

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Comments are welcome at _EugenieChua._ As long as it's polite. *g* 


End file.
